Langsam
by preusterreich
Summary: Roderich is tired of Gilbert's unrefined method of doing things.


Gilbert slipped into Roderich's music room thinking he had been oh-so-sneaky, but much to his dismay, a few seconds later Roderich spoke.

"Gilbert, I know what you want."

Gilbert snorted. "You think so, do ya? What is it I want then, Priss?"

The Austrian stood from his piano bench and returned his silver-haired friend's slander with a sigh. He turned to Gilbert. "You always want the same thing when you come over. You must be an idiot if you think I haven't figured it out by now."

Gilbert continued to stare with a smug look on his face, as if to say 'Go on, say it then.'

A pale blush graced the brunette's cheeks. "Y-you...you want sex."

Gilbert chuckled and slid an arm around Roderich's waist, pulling the brunette tightly against himself. "I should never doubt you Roddy, now let's get those pants off!"

Roderich recoiled and slipped out of the Prussian's grip. "What? Gilbert, hold on!" The Austrian raised his hands in defense.

Gilbert gave him a perplexed look. "You sure couldn't wait to do it all those other times. What's wrong this time?"

Roderich shook his head. "If you want to do this today, you have to listen to me."

Gilbert cocked his head. "Go on."

The brunette took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Could you be a little gentler this time? I still have a bruise on my hip from last time."

Gilbert grinned, moving across the room to face his Austrian conquest. He gently ran a finger over a tiny blemish, a mole, below the brunette's lips. "But Roddy, you love it when I'm rough with you." Roderich opened his mouth to protest, but the Prussian slapped a hand over it to keep him quiet. "Don't try to deny it, Roddy. Don't think I don't hear the way you moan and mewl my name when I'm fucking you senseless, because, oh, I do. In fact, I think half the neighborhood hears."

Roderich's cheeks burned with a mixture of embarrassment and arousal. There was something so absolutely raw and exciting about Gilbert's filthy mouth, and Roderich always found himself at least half-hard when the silver-haired man broke off into a curse-filled rant, or in this case, recollections of their many previous sexual escapades. "Or remember last time, when I gave you that br-"

The Austrian suddenly elbowed Gilbert in the stomach. Not enough to really hurt, just enough to make the Prussian release him.

Gilbert fell to the floor. "Ow! That hurt! What was that for?"

Roderich sighed, dusting himself off. "Oh, it did not. Now stop whining and listen to me."

Gilbert stood and looked into his eyes. "Fine, what?"

"You have to be more gentle. For once, I just want to have loving, considerate sex with you."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"It seems like every time we do have sex, you want to do it fast and get it over with. Could we draw it out a little? You know, maybe a little more intimate contact?"

Gilbert cocked his head again, looking rather confused and as though he didn't even know the meaning of the word _considerate_. He searched for words. "But Roddy, you like it rough! That's why I do it that way! Plus, it makes me feel more in control, and we all know that I'm always supposed to be in control, 'cause I'm awesome."

Roderich glared at him. "It is true that I like when you're rough, but I don't like being left with bruises and scratches. And I would like to change it up sometimes. Otherwise it might get boring."

The Prussian's eyes widened. "I could never be boring! I'm gonna fuck you so lovingly and tender-like, you won't even be able to call it 'fucking'! You'd have to call it 'making love' or something shitty and romantic like that!" He grabbed Roderich around the waist and dipped him backwards to crush their lips together in one of the most passionate kisses Roderich had ever experienced.

His mind went blissfully blank, and he opened his mouth involuntarily. Gilbert slipped his tongue deep into the Austrian's mouth, tasting every inch, and he'd be lying if he said it was anything less than _amazing_. Tea and mint. From this moment on, there could be no better combination of flavours in the entire world.

Gilbert pulled away and stood them both back upright.

The Austrian had to steady himself against the silver-haired man, and he took in a few deep breaths. "Wow, Gilbert, I didn't know you had that in you."

Gilbert grinned, scooped the brunette up in his arms, and carried him towards the bedroom. "You'd be surprised just how much awesome is packed into this body."

* * *

><p>Gilbert set Roderich down on the edge of the bed and began to slowly kiss and lick his way down the creamy skin of his neck.<p>

The light nips of the teeth and flicks of the tongue soon had Roderich whimpering from pleasure.

The Prussian carefully pulled Roderich up off the bed, and he began to pick at the buttons on the brunette's coat, pushing his cravat aside slightly. Slowly, Gilbert made his way through Roderich's buttons, moving his hands under the Austrian's coat. He pulled the pristine, white dress shirt out from where it was tucked into Roderich's pants, letting his pale hands roam up his partner's bare back.

Roderich stifled a gasp at the skin-to-skin contact, and he had to grasp at Gilbert's shoulders to keep his balance. "Oh, Gilbert..." He couldn't hold his body back from subconsciously grinding his erection into the Prussian's leg.

Gilbert smirked as he continued to lick and nip at the brunette's neck and collarbone. The slighter man's hardness rubbing on his leg was starting to really turn him on. He could feel his own length growing as he moved one hand to undo Roderich's belt and trousers. With a deft hand, he had undone the offending belt, and had gained access to the aristocrat's pants as Roderich wound his arms around the silver-haired man's neck and drew him into a kiss.

Slowly and deliberately, Gilbert inched the brunette's trousers down around his hips, feeling his erection bounce free to rub against the front of his crotch. The slight touch caused them both to expend a whimper of pleasure.

Once Roderich's pants were on the floor where Gilbert wanted them, he moved both his hands around the Austrian man's waist, allowing them to settle onto his behind. Gilbert kneaded the supple flesh, and he really had to admit, Roderich's ass was definitely his favorite part of the brunette's body. He loved the way it felt in his hands, and he loved the sounds Roderich made when he pounded into it. All the cakes Roderich ate must have bypassed his stomach and gone straight there because Gilbert had never before in his life seen as nice, round, or perfect an ass as Roderich's.

A kiss was broken, and Roderich watched as the silver-haired man brought his middle and forefinger up to his mouth to quickly coat them in a thin layer of saliva. The pale hand quickly returned to it's former position, and Gilbert, using his dry hand to spread the Austrian open, plunged two spit-coated fingers into his lover.

"Ahh, yes...Gil..." Roderich rocked himself back and forth on the Prussian's fingers, while the Prussian himself kept their bodies tightly flush against each other, grinding himself against the half-naked Austrian.

"Ooh, Gil, w-wait..."

Gilbert stopped and removed his fingers from the beautiful man in front of him. "Why?"

Chocolate-colored hair tantalizingly moved down the Prussian's body, the two men never breaking eye contact. Slim fingers found a silver-studded belt and undid the loops with a fine accuracy. He popped the button quickly, and Gilbert sighed in relief. It felt good to be finally out of his restraints. Roderich nuzzled Gilbert's erection with his cheek, his underwear still a barrier between them. The brunette quickly pulled the barrier away and took a firm hold of the Prussian's cock. He licked a thin line up the underside of the appendage, as the silver-haired man leaned his head back and let out a pleasured sigh. He licked and kissed the head lightly before taking about half of Gilbert's length into his mouth, the Prussian gasping as Roderich's warm mouth engulfed him.

With what Gilbert thought was rather graceful form, Roderich began to bob his head back and forth, taking in about half of his dick with each suck. The Austrian placed his hands on both sides of Gilbert's hips and soon, Gilbert found that Roderich was taking his whole cock down his throat. As much as the silver-haired man enjoyed this sight, he could feel himself getting close to orgasm. He needed to stop now, or he would come in Roderich's mouth, and he didn't want that.

"Roddy, s-stop..." The brunette released Gilbert's cock with a quiet pop and looked at him in confusion. "Get on the bed."

Suddenly, the Austrian knew. He crawled seductively on to the bed and shot the Prussian a wink and a smirk. "Come here."

Gilbert sincerely wondered why he didn't come right then. "Damn Roddy, stop it or you're gonna make me come." He crawled on to the bed and in between his gorgeous brunette's legs.

Roderich spread his long, lean legs wide for him, his cock standing high. "Oh, I'll make you come, all right." As Gilbert positioned his cock at his lover's entrance, the smaller man pulled him down for a kiss.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna make you come." The silver-haired man accentuated his statement with a thrust of his hips, pushing his way inside of his Austrian. He caught Roderich's gasp with a kiss and continued to thrust into the man below him.

The brunette arched up in to Gilbert's chest and wrapped his arms around the taller man's back, pulling their bodies close together. Roderich could feel the Prussian's t-shirt brushing against his cock with every thrust.

Pale hands rubbed all along the Austrian's body. Under his dress shirt and coat, Gilbert caressed the hard nipples and the soft dips between ribs. His fingers danced lightly over his lover's pale stomach, one hand finally coming to rest wrapped around the brunette's throbbing length. Gilbert began to firmly rub Roderich's cock, coaxing moans of pleasure from the back of the Austrian's throat.

He felt Gilbert brush a place inside of him with the head of his cock, and he saw white behind his eyes. "Oh God, Gil, yes!" He arched into the Prussian again. "Right there! Fuck, yes!"

"Wow, heh, dirty mouth on you."

The need to protest against Gilbert's remarks was pushed to the back of his mind as his prostate was struck again, over and over. Honestly, all the brunette could manage was some writhing, moaning, and intense gripping of the sheets underneath him. As he was thrust into an orgasm, he managed to rip the sheet from one of the corners of the bed, and his arms instantly wrapped around Gilbert, pulling him as close as he could.

Feeling Roderich tighten around him, he gasped, the sensation bringing him close to completion.

The Austrian spilled his seed onto his stomach and the front of his jacket, but, at this moment, he didn't really care. He would deal with it later. Roderich's arms fell, limp, onto the bed, his whole body drained and exhausted.

Gilbert continued to thrust into the spent body below him until he felt his own orgasm tear through him. He came deep within the brunette, pulling out soon afterward.

Roderich was acutely aware of the new, sticky warmth inside of him, his previous activities making his body hyper-sensitive to the tiniest change in feeling. He also noticed the Prussian's face and just how concentrated he was, sweat dripping down his brow. He reached out to the man above him and took the silver-haired man's face into his own delicate hands. Gilbert glanced down to his lover and noticed his beautiful face, rent with exhaustion, blush, and sweat. His hair was a complete mess and his violet eyes were dark with pleasure and lust, but also filled with an emotion Gilbert was slightly scared to name.

The Austrian spoke.

"Gilbert..."

Crimson bore into violet in silent acknowledgment.

"Danke."

Gilbert smiled, light and genuine, his own eyes returning the forbidden emotion that he had seen a few seconds before in his partner's enchanting violet ones.

"Anything for you."


End file.
